


A Quick Trip

by Dovey



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, Genin AU, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovey/pseuds/Dovey
Summary: in which sakura spends maybe five minutes in the future and decides to get a jumpstart on that whole "independant woman who can shatter the earth with her fists" thing, and team seven is left trying to keep up.





	A Quick Trip

 

Her first thought is, “Adorable!”, and she doesn’t bother thinking much beyond that.

She ran over to the two familiar boys and picked one up each in her arms, swinging them around before setting them down and pressing them into a deep hug. 

“Are you… Sakura-chan’s mom?” Naruto asks, and he’s so cute at this age she just wants to pinch his cheeks or something. But it’s a ridiculous question if this is, as she first assumed, some ridiculous soft hearted gift from Kakashi, a genjutsu to remind her of the good old days. 

Which means this is another one of those time anomalies, residual effects from the shittiest experiment the tech development crew’s done yet, only much further back than has happened before. Which means-

“Oh, no.” 

She jumps back, distracted from the adorable, precious, so cute memories in front of her- and how, exactly, did anyone let these two boys live alone at this age? Before this age? My god, they’re so small! She can’t even begin to consider the dangers and- well, anyways, focusing. 

“Kakashi-Sensei!” She called out, and the elite jounin finally looked up from his book to see the terrified woman pacing back and forth rapidly. “You’ve got to fix this fast!”

“Fix what, exactly?” He asks, curious. She groans loudly, stares up at the sky like it has all the answers, before turning to face all of them and cross her arms. 

“Look, I’m going to keep this simple. I’m Sakura from the future, we’ve been having small-time hiccups, and this means that  _ your  _ Sakura is in my place right now. So you have to get us back in order as soon as possible, you hear me?” 

“...Is there a big scary war in the future?” Naruto asks, eyes widening quickly at the idea. “Am I super cool and important in it? Are you my girlfriend and you just got ambushed by the enemy so they can use you as bait and now poor Sakura-chan is-”

Sakura snorted. “God, you’re adorable.” She says, and pats him on the head. “No, kid, it’s much more important than that. If Baby-me’s in the future… She’s going to meet Sasuke-  _ my _ Sasuke- and if that happens…”

“Yeah, yeah?” Naruto pressed eagerly. 

She wailed, stomped her foot, and they all flinched at the crack of shattering earth beneath it. Kakashi takes note to be more careful around Sakura in the future, and Sasuke briefly comes to terms with the fact that Sakura could, eventually, grow up to be attractive. Very attractive. Can his Sakura do that yet? Because- 

“If that happens, my daughter will never be born!” 

“Ah, Sakura-chan, I don’t really follow…” Kakashi prompted, and it was obvious the others felt the same. 

“Sarada is the most important person in my life, and I’d sacrifice anything for her, even fifteen years of my life on a boy who grows up to be- frankly, a shit husband and a shittier father.” 

She pauses, and gives him an inspective look. “...and you get uglier.”

“Wh- you marry  _ Sasuke? _ ” Naruto asks, because really, that’s all he cares about in the moment. Sasuke would be more surprised by that turn of events if he hadn’t just seen the woman split the ground in two by mistake. 

“Unfortunately, yes.” 

Before she can elaborate- and it’s obvious they all want her to, Naruto with an eagerness that comes from finally hearing his rival insulted, and Sasuke with the anger of a boy who’s just gotten his first crush and immediately been insulted by her, and Kakashi with amused interest- there’s a very big puff of smoke.

Grown up Sakura is gone, and in her place is genin Sakura, in all her long-haired, short-limbed glory, and she looks absolutely ecstatic to be there. Paying no mind to her teammates, she darts forward to grab at Kakashi’s arm.

“Kakashi! You’re gonna teach me how to do the chidori. And how to do an earth technique! And-”

“Maa, Sakura, I don’t really think that’s appropriate right now.” 

She’s already gloating, no words exchanged, a smirk tugging at her lips, before she says, 

“I know I’m your favorite student. And if you don’t teach me, I’ll tell Gai about page 445 of Icha Icha.” 

Kakashi turns bright red. “How did you-”

“- I also know your bank account number, what your face looks like, and your favorite flavor of ice-cream. I’m your  _ favorite. _ ” She announces. “You said so. And you said you’re a bad sensei, which is true, which is why you gave me leverage as motivation.” She shoots him a considering glance. “Also, what’s up with you not aging? Is it just the grey hair? Cause you look  _ exactly  _ the same.”

“Ah...you seem….rather energetic.”

“I’m gonna be just like Sarada! She’s the coolest. She’s super smart and strong and her teammates actually listen to her, and she taught me how to punch things really hard and she said I could be Hokage if I wanted! Sarada Uchiha is my new goal!” Sakura announced, posturing at the final sentence like a hero with a mission, and her excitement only grew with every word she says. Her smile hurts to look at, gleaming in a way far too similar to Gai’s for Kakashi’s comfort. She’s pacing so fast she’s practically running in circles, hair whipping around dramatically and nervous energy bubbling out with every step. 

“Ah, Sakura-chan, will you date me then now that you’re over this bastard?” Naruto asks, jumping up to hop alongside her and with eager eyes. Ah, Naruto. Certainly a one-track mind when he wants to focus. 

“Oh, ew, no way! You’re all tired and worn out in the future, and you’re a super sucky dad. No way am I gonna marry someone like that!” It’s a refusal, but it’s surprisingly nice compared to her old ones- her hand doesn’t even twitch to smack him for asking, and she lets him keep hopping at her side with his big puppydog eyes. 

“So what, you’re going be single forever?” Naruto points out, apparently thinking he can logic her into a proposal. 

She tilted her head consideringly. “Of course not! I just gotta think about it carefully. Kiba was cute and nice, and Shino was good with kids- Chouji’s daughter was so cool, so he must be pretty cool himself…”

“Chouji? You’re choosing Chouji over us?” Sasuke asks, because he’s happy enough to have genin Sakura off his back, but really, there’s only so much idignity an Uchiha Prodigy can take. 

She shook her head. “I dunno yet! Actually, now that I think about it… Sarada’s sensei was super nice! Strong, good with kids, proper priorities, funny jokes… and  _ cute _ !” 

“Who the hell are you talking about, Sakura?” Naruto asks. Kakashi is a little nervous that Naruto’s going to go back on his promise of no more pranks, if he gets an answer. 

“Well, that’s decided then. Once I make jounin and he’s a chuunin, I’ll date Konohamaru.”

“That brat?!” Naruto shrieks, and even Sasuke looks unnerved. Really, of all people Sakura could choose, she’s picked the most insulting to them both. Even Naruto would be better than that annoying kid, as far as Sasuke’s concerned. Sakura raised an eyebrow in their direction, twisting on her heel and firmly laying down the law.

“Eyebags, Naruto. You have eyebags and frown lines for  _ miles. _ ” 

“And Sasuke?” Naruto pushes, futily, and Sakura scoffs.

“Apparently, Sasuke thinks  _ ponchos _ are the height of fashion and that fatherhood is a vacation-prone position.” 

“But Sarada-” Sasuke begins to suggest, because genin Sakura is starting to sound like that adult Sakura, and adult Sakura was  _ very  _ interesting, but he doesn’t get to finish his point. 

“Oh, come on, you’ve never heard of a sperm donor? From what I heard it’s essentially what happened the first time around anyways, I’m just cutting out the drama. Sasuke can have his dumb Uchiha revival and I can have a good husband and the perfect daughter, and Naruto, you can do all that paperwork that you’re always yelling about wanting to do. It’s perfect!” 

And then she’s dragging Kakashi away to teach her how to do something, on threat of revealing half the man’s secrets to the entirety of Konoha, and the boys are left in the dust to try and come to terms with their new reality.  

**Author's Note:**

> if it isn't obvious, sakura's interest is in adult konohamaru, not annoying kid one, but she figures by the time he's a chuunin and she's a jounin the age gap of like three years will be no big deal since they're both adults and he'll presumably be his Cool Adult Self by then.  
> she doesn't consider girls just yet, but give her a year and suddenly Ino will be on her flowchart of viable future partners.  
> i love the idea of sakura being inspired by sarada, who was inspired by sakura. just two cool girls doing their best and inspiring other girls to do the same!!! now THATS what time travel is for.


End file.
